pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Starceus
Bienvenido!!!! Veo que has estado poniendo cosas como "Deberian ponerlo en video" en algunas paginas como el tutorial de sprites o los codigos de Unlz GBA, te respondo con que los usuarios que hicieron esos articulos ya se fueron. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:45 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Muy bien Haz partido con el pie derecho en la wiki, ya haz creado varios Fakemons ^^. Saludos Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 20:19 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Por tu Chinair y Seamos amigos Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 16:51 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy (con voz ronca) Ultimate Diamantino, ya conoces a mi discipulo ChrisYeah, soy el creador de Pokemon Diamante y tambien obtuve el trofeo al Usuario mas activo. Pero ante todo soy seguidor de Swampert despues de Minun. Ultimate Diamantino 19:32 12 abr 2011 (UTC) PD 1: Seamos amigos PD 2: Quieres aparecer en mi serie ? PD 3: Si tienes dudas pregunta xd Hola te dire 2 cosas bueno 3 xd 1.yo soy de colombia,estamos cerca xddd 2.quieres ser mi amigo? 3. uno de mis pokemon favoritos tambien es swampert El miedo te hace humano..... ....A la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos 20:06 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo si aceptas me sentire muy feliz.Gracias.Adios Arceus1104 18:10 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hi ¿quieres er mi amigo? te pondre a gyadaros ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 13:11 23 ago 2011 (UTC) hai ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pondre un gyadaros [[Usuario:Dark LUGIA098|'ώαЯ|ɸ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Dark LUGIA098|'habladme de algo ^^']] 10:55 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye De que parte de Venezuela eres?. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Yo soy Zuliano. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 00:41 1 oct 2011 (UTC) No puedo aceptarlo No puedo aceptar el nuevo alien porque si no tendria que volver a hacer la imagen de el usando su ataque y ademas se llama naustro.Elglaceoncreciente. 12:26 15 dic 2011 (UTC) administrador #No tienes ni la mitad de las ediciones necesarias #Lo del fakemon destacado es un problema muy largo de explicar, miralo aqui:Usuario Blog:Darusin/Discusión:Darusin Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:05 3 ene 2012 (UTC) OC Archivo:David_spritee.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 23:18 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Claro que me gustaria pero soy nueva en esto y estoy aprendiendo poco a poco xddd me ayudarias? :) Gracias Si ya entendi Gracias x3 Ahora si podre hacer mi Fanfic :) Turky11 00:29 21 ene 2012 (UTC) EASYYYY Abajo del todo de la pagina te sale contacto y ahi envias a wikia un mensaje diciendo que te quieres cambiar de nombre y pones el nombre que quieras pero tienes que tener confirmado tu email de usuario Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 11:34 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Fakemon Archivo:Magihat_sprite.pngespero que te guste :3 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:45 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ten de regalo toma my favourite fake Archivo:Wipper.png El mono asesino Archivo:Monkeel.png Al que le tienes que decir algo Archivo:Monkoll.png Y sus mejores amigos Archivo:Monkill.png 20:27 7 feb 2012 (UTC) hola toma:Archivo:chn.png no me preguntes porque te lo doy añademe en tu lista de amigos Archivo:chn.pngholaArchivo:gyu.pngdi algoArchivo:dhg.pngmi serieArchivo:fhg.png 18:18 8 feb 2012 (UTC) el pokemon... pon a poliwrath en tu lista de amigos para representarme Archivo:chn.pngholaArchivo:gyu.pngdi algoArchivo:dhg.pngmi serieArchivo:fhg.png 20:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues... Porque me gustaba más el otro, y cuando te vote a ti el otro no estaba. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 21:00 8 feb 2012 (UTC) esto Archivo:Pokemon_Diamond_MM.png Psychic-boss70 20:29 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Legendarios - El legendario de tipo luz, que se parezca a Palkia, y el de tipo oscuro parecido al tipo luz. Gracias Gya. Acmcad 17:38 19 mar 2012 (UTC) respuestas #Podras tener 1444 ediciones en la wiki pero llevas solo 662 en paginas, aun te falta mucho #Ok, has a Puffle moderador. Para eso no tienes que preguntarme a mi, solo tienes que mirar si esta activo y tiene 450 ediciones #Lo de persiamon ya lo sabia.... Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:15 26 mar 2012 (UTC) admin Pues hace una hora me dijo por otros medios que odiaba la wiki.... Y ademas tiene que decirmelo el. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:42 10 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Gyarados Oye te quisiera hacer una pregunta me podrias hacer un artwork de Archivo:Sprite_de_Jeffry.png no immporta si te demoras porfavor respondeme Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.pngLitwick te va a Arrastrar al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRalts y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara_de_Deerling_by_Poke_Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara_de_Pidove_by_Poke_diamond.png ok Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Muchas gracias y te quedo bien Alex Vale Muchas gracias pero cro que me voy a quedar con el mio Pokemon658 21:08 16 may 2012 (UTC) Oki n.n Pero hacme 1000 flexiones (?) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 23:41 18 may 2012 (UTC) Sorry No pasas, la ortografía es mala y las historias aburridas Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:00 30 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno, te dejo .3. Arceus24274 23:38 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido Al continente Aluza n.n tocayo xD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 17:30 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Se me habia olvidado ._. bueh aqui estaArchivo:Prototipo.png El verde es pasto o pradera, marron montañas y cuevas amarillo arena, etc etc, la liga es el que esta mas arriba y esa agua que vez esta acompañado de cuevas muchas gracias n.n por el gif, aunque preferiria hacerlo yo (pero no tengo el programa) aun asi muchas gracias, de verdad Psychic-boss70 17:44 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Emm Sorry Star, mejora la oortografia y hazlo mas largo Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 21:59 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Oka pero, no entaré disponible todos los días. Solo de lunes a domingo. Trabajo en días feriados y otras celebraciones (hasta en mi cumple)Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 22:19 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola,vi la foto de aluza y creo que no incluiste a mi region Altrevo no es por nada pero es para que no te olvides. Poke.Hero.12¿Cual Es Tu Proxima Conquista? 01:20 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias y idea gracias por el dibujo y la idea esta bien mejor dicho super pero otro dia nos entendemos bien por el chat.ok. Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 02:52 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena --SOLo 18:24 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva Prueba Gran Hermano ¡¡Porfin ha empezado el concurso!! Por ser la primera vez te avisamos de que hay nueva prueba, a partir de ahora estate pendiente a las demas pruebas etc.. ¡¡Saludos 8D!! http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Oficial_-_Gran_Hermano_2. SOLo ~ moderadores Pues el tiempo me ha enseñado que aumentar los criterios no basta...Pero bueno, si quieres publicalo en el blog de Leo a vewr que dicen los demas usuarios. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:41 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que haré LHLC :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:53 4 jul 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ Este sprite Archivo:Fan_sprite_Turtwig_by_starceus.pnges robado, verdad? Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 15:08 21 jul 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ Nunca has robado? Enserio? Recuerdas tus inicios? Bueno... se que es robado, comparemos tu Sprite con un Mightyena recoloreado con la cabeza de Hondour.... Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 20:26 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Gyara Tio, no te voy a banear ni nada, solo dime de donde lo has sacado..... Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 20:47 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Ya lo e echo Y, puede que me enojara, pero ese era mi antiguo yo, e cambiado, ya no hare eso, pero si no cambias de opinion, lo entendere Gracias ideas Me parecen buenas ideas, ojala muchos colaboren. Las caras de mis fakemon son sprites sobre un fondo MM, esas cuentan? Bueno, saludos. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:24 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Gya La dex te tocara el inicial de planta PD: debe ser un fakemon desde cero despues te contare porque, ademas debes haberlo creado actualmentedurante esta semana PD: idea puede ser un koala ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 01:43 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Gya... Archivo:Eslabio_Mapa.pngGya he hecho este mapa y crei que tu podrias hacer las rutas PD: La region se llamara Eslabio ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 00:46 8 ago 2012 (UTC) No es para molestar pero Hagamos una serie de pokemons que luego cuando terminemos la dex se transformaran en humanos y recorreran Eslasbio ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 01:48 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Gya... por fin...Archivo:Linework_protas.pnghize estos que seran los protas PD: la chica no se la arreglare mucho ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 03:42 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto Puedes emplear la plantilla en caso de apuro n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:11 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Gyara He hecho el lineart definitivo de la prota de Rembilo Archivo:Lineart_Brenda_prota_Rembilo.png ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 03:58 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Colores Yo solo le cambiaria los zapatos, la chaqueta y la polera Colores: Zapatos blanco con azul, chaqueta negra y polera azul Archivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 22:06 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Invitación Archivo:Invitación_Torneo.png OK Lo puso Flygonic, pero bueno lo pondre. Hecho No me salió muy bien pero peor es nada ¿no?Archivo:HNI_0024.jpg Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 17:21 12 sep 2012 (UTC) Fondos Te puedo pedir un favor, nesecito unos fondos anime para mis fakes porfavor. Es que, pienso hacer fakes estilo anime pero no tengo los fondos. Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngNoche de Oscuridad.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngEn el bosque del silencio.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.png 18:40 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Pues.... cualquier tipo de fondos......pasto....zonas montañosas...campos de batalla. Los que se te hagan más faciles. Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngNoche de Oscuridad.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngEn el bosque del silencio.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.png 19:15 14 sep 2012 (UTC) O3O Hi Gyara,solo son 2 cosas,enrealidad 3 xD,bueh 4 O3O,es hacerme los Arts de estos 2 Pokémon ( Archivo:Pokémon de cristal(Nombre pendiente).PNG y Archivo:Leon de fuego (nombre pendiente).PNG) y las 2 cajas que digan ' 'Pokémon Edición Bronce' ' (Esta tendra al león de fuego) y la otra que diga ' 'Pokémon Edición Titanio' ' (En esta estara el PKMN de cristal osea el azul) Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown♫ And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 19:19 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Aceptación Bienvenido a la nueva Aluza n.n pero con una condición >:( ... tranquilo, solo era que he retocado poca cosa de tu mapa. Había errores en el agua del mar y que no sombreaste la ruta. Así queda el nuevo Clicario: Clicario Espero que te guste y bienvenido de nuevo n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 14:31 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Logos ¡Hola, Gyara! Me gustaría que, cuando pudieras mi hicieras unos logos impresionantes (xd) para Amanecer y Anochecer, ya que, cuando antes avancemos con imágenes, antes podremos empezar con la Beta. ¡Hasta pronto! Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 09:46 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Art David OC Lo he puesto en mi user, si te molesta, lo quito. ¡Saludos! Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 12:37 29 sep 2012 (UTC) MM podrias hacer la MM de Archivo:Excla_sprite.pngArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 00:57 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños 8D Espero que la pases muy bien en tu cumple, el regalo te lo debo pero toma esto por el momento:Archivo:Cheneb_sprite.png Archivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 00:23 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Cumpleaños feliiiiiiz ¡Felicidades! Te debo un regalo, luego lo haré :3 Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 07:22 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Sorry Pero no tengo un OC y no tengo ganas de hacerlo u.u así que no participaré. Lo siento :( Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:42 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Wars left Regalo Navideño Te Regale este Fakemon. rightEs un Serpoudas --Pxperto Naveros (discusión) 04:49 10 dic 2012 (UTC) OK Buena idea, podéis utilizar a Arhleux :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 23:14 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Colores Hola¡ Gracias por Pasarme los Colores, de ser por mi y mi Hermano los Cambiaria ahora Mismo. Pero por lo pronto tenemos que ver que Opinan los demás Usuarios y Administradores, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:33 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Pues Me parece un trabajo desgastante y de poca utilidad, pero si quieres puedes hacer una encuesta en un blog o en la pagina del proyecto. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:02 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Gyara Gyara se que estas muuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupado y tienes muuuuuuuuuuchas cosas que hacer pero si no te molesta y puedes podrias hacerme el VS y el artwork de Archivo:Malinna.png si no es mucho pedir. Atentamente Beli-chan Beli-chan (discusión) 21:03 8 feb 2013 (UTC) AMIGOS Quieres ser mi amigo? ^_^ si aceptas ponme a Gothitelle y a ti? cual te pongo? Me caes bien aunque seas muy estricto a veces :) Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle''' Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 16:40 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Ya esta Ya te puse en mis amigos starceus :D ahora te toca a ti jaja xD ^_^ por cierto podrías hacer a gothitelle en 3d? Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 17:27 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Ok.. Recuerda añadirme a tus amigos xDDDDD y con unos lentes quedaría raro xD pero bueno por probar no pasa nada Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle '''Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 17:33 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Claro Por supuesto puedes Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 14:53 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por acordarte. No importa la tardanza, lo importante es que te acordaste n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 20:10 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Felicidades left . Reinscripción Sombras Estilo 3D MM Hola gran amigo! El otro día dijiste que tenías una nueva forma de hacer caras MM 3D, el punto es que si puedes hacer un mini tutorial (escrito de preferencia o con capturas) para explicar mejor la técnica, digo, por si más usuarios quieren ayudar en el proyecto o para Nax. Solo eso! Bye! ¡Descubre Hillise! (discusión) 19:50 6 mar 2013 (UTC) the aura is with me... Mantenimiento Pronto (en una semana o menos) revisare si has mejorado todos esos articulos que puse en mantenimiento cuando te volvi admin, y si siguen incompletos lamento que tendre que borrarlos. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:07 9 abr 2013 (UTC) toma 4897-7067-6880 mi codigo de amigo--Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 18:24 13 abr 2013 (UTC)--Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 18:24 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Codigo 1118 1246 0042 :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 18:29 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Mantenimiento ¿Al fin vas a mejorar todos los articulos que tienes en mantenimiento? Si es asi, dame una fecha exacta (maximo 3 semanas) , si no, avisame de una vez para borrarlos. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:00 10 may 2013 (UTC) Prestamo Hola Starceus quería preguntarte si puedo usar tu tipo felino. Saludos BrunoheroeXD (discusión) 22:02 29 may 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, y se nota que tu ocupación es trolear XD BrunoheroeXD (discusión) 22:25 29 may 2013 (UTC)